the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thermic State
Thermic State is a medical term used for doctors involving temperatures, when the body temperature goes higher or lower than the normal human body temperature, usually around 98 degrees Fahrenheit. It can actually have severe consequences as a result of exposing yourself to high or low temperatures. Types * Hypothermia can be caused by reduced body temperature when it happens when the body dissipates more heat than it absorbs, and where the body temperature drops below 95°F, and it can cause severe frostbite or even could be fatal. * Hyperthermia is the exact opposite of Hypothermia, as the temperature of the body rises above 104°F and it involves you getting hotter than normal, you will get a lot more confused as a result. Hyperthermia is also known as Heat Stroke, as thermic state involve temperature, and both hypothermia and hyperthermia are potentially deadly. Prevention Regulating temperature is somewhat important to prevent the body from getting these conditions, as for a term used to protect people from both of them. Treatment *''' Hypothermia can be treated by heating the victim in warm, not hot water, as it would cause the opposite to happen ' *' Hyperthermia can also be treated by cooling the person down to 102°F. You may need to contact emergency services to get the person to the hospital. ' Treatment can be extremely complicated, as a result, calling 911 can be successful if all treatments fail. Left untreated, it can be deadly. There are multiple causes depending on what cause of the condition can actually vary. You can realize that you are suffering from '''hypothermia' or hyperthermia by your body temperature. Causes There are numerous causes of the body, heating or cooling down past the normal limit. There could be a few major types, such as heat stress. The problem is that causes can vary, and treatments may not work correctly for some people. Heatstroke has always been a problem for millennia and there will be cures for both hypothermia and hyperthermia. You can actually get conditions where you can get a fever. Severe fevers can also lead to hyperthermia and some cases could potentially be fatal. Hyperthermic state can cause alot more deaths than Hypothermic state. Adjusting body temperature could be vital to preventing these 2 conditions. Hyperthermia * Metabolic activity can cause hyperthermia as long for the metabolism to get too fast. There was one known example for a girl consuming pesticides and ending up dead after being too warm, as she took 8 pills of a known pesticide. Doctors tried to cool her down, but she eventually died from hyperthermia. The pesticide she used for trying to go to extreme measures for weight loss increased her metabolism to deadly levels. * Certain illicit drugs can also cause hyperthermia and can induce extreme violence. * Uncompensated heat stress can cause heat stroke and it also causes hyperthermia by excersizing for too long in extremely hot weather. Some marathon runners can suffer from hyperthermia through heat stress by running for kilometers at a time. This is why marathon runners wear thermal blankets after a marathon. Exhaustion can also be the cause for uncompensated heat stress, along with tiredness. This is the reason why you should not overwork yourself while you are participating in sports. uncompensated heat stress is the leading cause of death among athletes and soldiers worldwide. This can be prevented by taking breaks. Hypothermia * People on the Titanic, suffered from hypothermia after going in contact with cold water around the Titanic after hitting an iceberg on April 1912. *'Hypothermia' can be caused by immersion into cold, freezing water. Diagnosis Thermia will be diagnosed if the body temperature exceeds 105°F or 95°F. * Low body temperature can lead to organ failure. * High body temperature can lead to your body, cooking from the inside. Biology During hibernation, animals will intentionally induce hypothermia usually, tardigrades survive it by replacing water with a sugar compound, preventing damage to cell membranes. Therapy *Some medications will induce hyperthermia as they undergo certain therapies. It could be promised for the treatment of cancer. *Intentionally inducing hypothermia will be used for the very first head transplant. Category:Medicine